What could happen?
by Heero Adin Lowe Yuy
Summary: A cross over between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, but mostly centers on the relationship between the future children.
1. Prologue to a romance

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing (no romance will happen between their characters I promise) a little bit. It's about Haruka and Michiru's young daughter, Miharu Tenoh, and Heero and Relena's second oldest son, Adin Lowe.**

Peacecraft Mansion

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

A hand swatted the alarm clock to silence its insistence for the dreamer to wake. A sleepy face with tousled dirty blonde hair and its groggy cobalt blue eyes awoke from the bed. Rubbing his eyes, and getting out of bed, they headed into the bathroom adjoining their room to get ready for their first day of school. The person's name was Adin Lowe, the second son, and the first of triplets born to Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft Yuy. Heero was the pilot of Wing Zero and now worked as the head of the Preventers HQ. Relena worked alongside her husband, but used to be known as Queen Relena and the Vice Foreign Minister.

Emerging from the bathroom, Adin walked out now wearing the proper attire befitting the school uniform. Peacecraft Academy was the school's name and only quite recently did they make it co-ed. Once ran by Relena, it was now in the hands of one of his aunts, Dorothy Catalonia Rebarba Winner. Heading dowstairs, fully awake, to start heading to school.

Tenoh Residence

"Miharu," softly whispered a voice, "time to wake up, you'll be late for school."

A voice whimpered from inside the bed covers until finally a disdainful face with aqua colored curls and teal eyes emerged to look grudgingly at her mother, Tenoh Michiru.

"Mother," said Miharu, "I was having such a good dream."

" I know," Michiru said as she laugher thoughtfully at her daughter, "but if you don't get out of bed, your father will come in and tickle you awake."

"Oh no," said Miharu, bolting out of bed, "I hate it when she does that."

\

Laughing as her daughter finally got out of bed and into the bathroom, she proceeded on to wake up her other daughter, Hotaru.


	2. Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

Peacecraft Academy:

"Hey, Adin!" Yelled a voice as Adin walked onto the academies campus. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of his friend John Maxwell running towards him. The rest of his friends, Luke Barton, Jean R. Winner, Daniel Chang, and his cousin Maximillian "Max" Peacecraft trailing behind him.

"Hey! How have you been?" Said Adin as they finally reached him.

"Were have you been?" They asked him as one.

"The usual," said Adin as they walked into the main building, "dad lecturing me about military tactics, piano, writing."

"It's funny," said Luke, "my dad lectures, 'It is better to talk our differences out than to use our fist.'"

"Your dad and my mom are both on the same page." Said Adin, as the bell rang.

"Where's your brothers?" Asked Max.

"With their girlfriends, as usual." Said Adin.

"Wait a minute!" said John, "How did they nab girlfriends and you didn't"

"You forget," said Adin, "I'm a simple guy. When I find the right one, I'll know."

"Ah, man." John said exasperately, "I hate it when he talks like that, all lovey dovey and crap. Makes me feel sick."

" Haha…very funny." Said Adin as they arrived at their first class of the day. Adin and his friends took seats in the middle of the classroom, as to common knowledge, the teachers always picked on the kids sitting in the back. Adin chatted animatedly with his friends on how their vacations were. A group of girls suddenly made their way into the classroom to sit in the aisle behind Adin and his friends. None of them noticed who they were, engrossed in the details of John's escapades with his dad in the junkyard business. Adin hated to hear about the junkyard, he always considered the topic dull to his perceptive. Turning forward in his seat, he took out a book, and opened it to the third page. Adin read the notes that he wrote down, and progressed on with his arrangement, a piece intended for the piano titles, "Lullaby Dreams."

As Adin worked on his piece, he heard a gasp behind him. Turning to inspect where it came from, he met face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Light cerulean curls framed a fair face only dominated by a pair of teal eyes. Adin's eyes widened as he stared in astonishment. But soon the bell rang, and Adin returned his attention back to the front of the class, his friends ever so often glancing at the girl or the friend from time to time throughout class. Soon the bell rang for the class t end and file out. Adin stayed behind telling his friends he had to talk to the teacher about the new school year. Miharu also stayed behind, and as each group left, and the last of the students, Adin and Miharu found themselves alone in the now empty classroom.

"Hello." Said Miharu after some time.

"Hello." Said Adin, suddenly feeling very small.

"My name's Miharu Tenoh." Said Miharu.

"My name's Adin Lowe." Said Adin.

**Review please. Still thinking of how the two would react once they start talking to each other.**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Talking

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: The main characters in the story are made up but I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing.**

_Recap:_

"_Hello." Said Miharu after some time._

"_Hello." Said Adin, suddenly feeling very small._

"_My name's Miharu Tenoh." Said Miharu._

"_My name's Adin Lowe." Said Adin._

_End Recap_

Neither moved but stood in front of the other, watching. After awhile, Adin offered his hand and rather reluctantly, Miharu took it and they both shook hands.

"Um," said Miharu, "I saw your music. What is it for?"

"It's just for fun actually," said Adin, "I write music for fun."

"That's cool." Said Miharu.

Both Adin and Miharu walked out of the classroom to find both their group of friends in separate corners watching them. The bell sounded in the hallway and both looked scornfully at the time.

"Well," said Adin, "I'm this way. I'll see you around Miharu Tenoh."

Walking in separate directions, they had only one thing in their minds. When they would see the other again.

_Miharu's POV_

I made my way to the back of the classroom to where my friends were sitting at. Listening to my teacher, Mr. Elsdon lecture on the importance of Algebra in everyday life one of my friends, slipped me a note. Glancing at my teacher I unfolded the note and read its contents.

_Who was that guy you were talking to?_

_**No one.**_

_That was not a "no one,"you were so into him. Who was it?_

_**I'm not telling you anything. **_

_Why not? _

_**Cuz I don't know what he is yet.**_

Turning my attention back to the front of the class, I could tell that my friends were looking at me hoping that I would tell them about Adin. But for now, I think that it would by best if I kept it to myself.

_Adin's POV_

I walked into class a minute late, and was instructed to sit in one of the front desks. Mr. Stavros started lecturing right away about the first chapter. Since I was sitting in the front, I couldn't slack off and write down the rest of my music. At the end of class, my friends kept nagging me as we made our way into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Adin," asked Max, "Who was that girl you were talking to earlier."

"Yeah," said Daniel, "Who was that? She was hot!"

"Just a girl." I said.

"Yeah right," said John, "you never talk to girls unless you find them 'intimately interesting.'"

"It's my business," I said as I grabbed a lunch tray, "not yours."

"Listen," said Jean, "we can't force him to talk about it. We should just wait guys."

I gave Jean a grateful smile, but Max, John and Daniel glared at Jean for his input into the conversation. I paid for my lunch and followed my friends to where my brothers were sitting at with their girlfriends. My brothers, Hayden, and Radin, both looked up and greeted us.

"Hey Adin!" Said Hayden.

"So how's your first day going?" Asked Radin.

"Actually," I began as I sat down at the table, "it's going good, in fact-"

"He met a girl." Interrupted John.

"WHAT?!?!" Shouted Hayden and Radin. Their girlfriends both looked at me and said, "aw…"

"It's no big deal," I said picking at my lunch, "it's nothing special, we just talked."

"Nothing special?!?" They asked me, "that is special. Our oldest brother has finally grown up and has landed himself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." I said _I wish!_, "She's just an acquaintance."

"Uh-huh," they said, "sure she is. Anyways, the bells going to ring. We've still got to escort our girlfriends to their class so we'll see you in PE ok?"

"Hey wait." I called as they walked away, "What are we doing for PE?"

"Don't you know?" They asked me.

"It's fencing." Said Hayden (A/N: If you don't know what fencing is, it's sword fighting).

_No One's POV_

Adin made his from the locker room out onto the gym floor wearing his fencing uniform his mask in one hand and his sword in the other. It is tradition in the Peacecraft Academy that the girls oversee the boys from a balcony overlooking the gym floor. Adin walked onto one of the fencing mats and put his mask on, when one of the boys pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" Yelled Adin as he took off his mask again, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem." Said the person who was still wearing his mask, "What the hell are you doing talking to my girl."

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Adin.

"Miharu!" Yelled the person, "What are you trying to do with her?"

"Nothing." Said Adin, "We were just talking."

"Like hell you were." Yelled the person, and he began to swing his sword at Adin. Ducking from the attack he gathered his sword and began to defend himself. Every eye in the room watched them as they dueled it out on the mat. As it so happens Miharu had PE at the same time and watched Adin ducking from every attack that the other person made. Abruptly, Adin punctured his opponent's mask breaking the sword at the tip through the mask cutting his opponents cheek in the process. His opponent was shocked as his sword dropped from his hand and clamored to the floor.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time," said Adin, "I was just talking to her. That's all."

Adin walked slowly but calmly away from the gym floor and out of the gym doors into the hallway. Miharu watched as he walked out the doors, her friends silently telling her to follow him. Hesitating for just a split second, she ran down the stairs and out the gym doors….


	4. Chapter 3: A Truth Revealed

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everyone! Computer crashed and I had to wait until my uncle came down from San Francisco to fix it for free. Well here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Adin maneuvered his way to the locker rooms where he quickly dressed into his school uniform. It was days like these that Adin wished that he wasn't a family legacy. Checking his watch, he still had 20 minutes until his next class. So he decided to go to his secret spot, which was on top of the school's roof and he was the only one, besides his brothers, who knew about it. Opening the locker room doors, he checked the left and right halls before he made his way to the school's roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miharu was busy looking for Adin. Deciding to give up, she ran into his other friends and brothers who were also looking for him.

"Have you seen, Adin?" Asked Miharu.

"No." Said Jean.

"Who are you, anyway?" Asked Radin.

"I'm Miharu Tenoh." Said Miharu as she continued to scan the halls.

"Ah..." said Odin, "So your the girl we've been hearing about."

Both brothers looked at each other with a sly look, than grabbed both of Miharu's arms and guided her into a deserted hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?!?!" Asked Miharu as she continued to break free.

"Calm down." Said Radin and Odin.

"We just wanted to tell you where Adin is." Said Odin.

"We can tell you, because it seems that we can trust you with our secret." Said Radin.

"Adin should be on top of the school roof." Said Odin.

"We hardly go there," said Radin as he handed her a key, "but we know Adin goes there a lot."

"He says that he goes there to think." Said Odin.

"Which is why he never has a social life." Said Radin causing both brothers to laugh.

"Just go down the right hallway and turn left where you'll see some stairs." Said Odin.

"Use the key to unlock the roof door." Said Radin.

"Ok," said Miharu as she looked at the key and back at the brothers with a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"We just hope he cheers up quick." Said Radin and Odin as they walked off.

Miharu smiled a bright smile before she dashed off to see Adin.

* * *

On the rooftop, Adin lay gazing at the sky watching the clouds move in a graceful swirl. The squeaking of the roof door can be heard, and Adin groaned inwardly at a confrontation with his brothers. Getting up and dusting off his pants, he saw that it wasn't his brothers but Miharu who peeked at from from the narrow opening of the roof door, a look of concern and worry upon her face. Adin turned away and sat back down, as Miharu made her way towards him and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Miharu.

"I guess so." Said Adin, not looking, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your brothers told me when I ran into them." Said Miharu, "Well...I just wanted to see if you were ok. Don't mind that jerk back there. He's been obsessed with me since middle school. I'll be going now."

"No, wait." Said Adin as grabbed Miharu's hand, "I want you to stay. I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Miharu.

"I'm sure." Said Adin, "I want to know everything."

"The truth is, he wasn't supposed to come to this school," said Miharu as she sat next to him again, "I had hi expelled from middle school for sexual harrassment."

"What did he do?" Asked Adin.

"He..." Miharu started to say as tears formed in her eyes, "he touched me..."

"I'm sorry." Said Adin as he hugged Miharu.

"When I saw you fighting with him today," said Miharu as she started to cry, "I thought that you might have gotten hurt."

"No one's gonna hurt me." Said Adin as he stroked her hair, "And no one's gonna hurt you either. I prominse."

You sure you can?" Asked Miharu as she smiled through her tears.

"I'm positive." Said Adin as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next. Ok...I need a name for the pervert that showed up in the story, any good names? Just let me know what his name should be. _-Heero Adin Lowe Yuy_**


	5. Chapter 4: A Song For You

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Author's Note: In this story I decided to add a song to it. The songs lyrics are from a song I wrote so, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in the story are mine but the names of characters from the series are not mine.**

* * *

3 weeks passed after Adin and Miharu's meeting on the roof. Since then, Adin has suggested to drive Miharu to school and home to keep his promise to her. It was a Wednesday morning, and Adin had just arrived at the Tenoh residence. He was a bit nervous about picking Miharu up for the first time, but knew that he wanted to keep his promise. Closing the car door he strolled up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Miharu's mother Michiru with an eager smile on her face.

"Hello." said Michiru, "You must be Adin. Come on in. Miharu is still getting ready but she will be along shortly."

Adin walked in and followed Michiru to the living room where she gestured for him to sit.

"Would you like something to eat first?" Asked Michiru.

"No thank you." Said Adin, "But thank you for offering."

"It's no trouble." Said Michiru, as she smiled warmly, "Knowing that my daughter is safe at school is reassuring."

"I gave her my word that no one would hurt her." Said Adin as he looked pensively, "I keep my promises."

"That's good to hear." Said Michiru as Miharu walked into the living room.

"All set?" Asked Adin as he stood up.

"Yep." Said Miharu as she walked to Michiru and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Bye mom."

"Bye." Said Michiru as the two teens walked to the front door. "Be safe."

* * *

When Adin and Miharu walked through the gates of the school campus all eyes were on them. Rumors started spreading at the possibility of Adin and Miharu being a couple. Only their group of friends knew the real truth but hoped to set the two up with each other. Classes progressed like normal with no recurrence of yesterday in the gym. Mikael, who was the name of the attacker, stood silently glaring at Adin. The lunch bell rang, and Adin joined his friends while Miharu joined hers.

"So Adin," said John, "what's going on between you and Miharu?"

"Nothing." Said Adin as he grabbed a lunch tray, "I'm just giving her a ride to school."

"You sure that's all?" Ased John wiggling his eyebrows and grinning widely at Adin.

"Yes." Said Adin. "Now stop asking."

"Whatever you say." Said John.

Lunch passed unceremoniously with the constant badgering of his friends right next to him. He could only think about Miharu and his music class which was right after lunch. In his music class, Adin was the top student and the teacher let him do whatever he wanted. When lunch ended he said a quick goodbye to his friends and Miharu before walking into his music class. He immediately took out his headphones and plugged them into the keyboard. At first he tinkered with the keys and then slowly started writing a song. 30 minutes past, and he took out his notebook and wrote the lyrics down. Then applied it to the music that he had composed. Seeing as there was no one else in the piano room, he walked to the doors and shut them. He began to play the opening chords and started to sing the first verse.

_Little girl, what do you hope for?_

_Do you dream of happy endings?_

_Open your eyes to a new day,_

_It's time to start your life your own way._

_Hush little one, don't you cry._

_Everything in your life will be okay._

_Open your eyes to a new day,_

_It's time to start your life your own way._

Adin closed his eyes as he started the chorus of the song.

_Your life is inside of you._

_Make it your own fairy tale ending._

_Don't let anyone put you down._

_Don't give up hope it'll all come true._

As he started the third verse, he didn't notice Miharu walking into the music room. With the headphones he couldn't hear anything but the music he was playing. Quietly shutting the door she sat in one of the chairs in the room and listened.

_Smile at the people around you._

_Watching the world with fascination._

_Open your eyes to a new day._

_It's time to start your life your own way._

_Your life is inside of you._

_Make it your own fairy tale ending._

_Don't let anyone put you down._

_Don't give up hope it'll all come true._

Miharu smiled at the words as the song started to come to a close.

_Your life is inside of you_

_Make it your own fairy tale ending_

_Don't let anyone put you down._

_Don't give up hope it'll all come true._

_...Hush little baby don't say a word..._

_...It's time on your own to walk through life..._

Miharu knew the song he had wrote was for her. Silently, she walked towards Adin and tapped him on the shoulder and laughed as he jumped. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was beautiful." Said Miharu as she rested her head on his chest.

Adin was speechless, he was embarassed being caught but at the same time he was glad from the kiss she gave him.

**The song, again, is my composition, it's titled _Your Life is Inside of You_, which I wrote for my new niece Jade Ryan Castillo. - Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner and a Question

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update I've been busy with fall term. Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own the made-up characters!**

* * *

Adin trudged inside his house after spending dinner with Miharu's family. He smiled as he made his way to the staircase. Remembering the conversation at the dinner table.

_Flashback_

_Ding dong_

_The door creaked open to reveal a petite size young woman with dark black hair and violet eyes.. Blushing slightly Adin scratched his neck and introduced himself._

"_Um…hi, I'm Adin Lowe." He said, "I'm Miharu's new friend."_

"_Miharu!" Yelled the young woman as she laughed at Adin, "You're boyfriends here! Oh, how rude of me, my name's Hotaru, I'm Miharu's older sister."_

"_Nice to meet you," Adin laughed nervously, "and I'm not Miharu's boyfriend."_

"_Aww," said Hotaru, "you're so cute. Come on in. Dinner will me ready in a bit."_

"_Hotaru!" Yelled Miharu as she came downstairs, blushing as she saw Adin, "Adin's just a guy friend."_

_Smirking at her sister Hotaru walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "But you wish you were more than that," before walking into the kitchen leaving a skeptical Adin and an even redder Miharu._

_**Dinnertime**_

"_So," said Haruka, "Adin. What does your mom and dad do?"_

"_My mom and dad are the head directors of Preventers Headquarters." Replied Adin._

"_Heero and Relena, right?" Asked Haruka as she smiled._

"_Yeah." Said Adin._

"_What do you want to do in the future?" Asked Haruka._

"_Military." Said Adin remorsefully._

"_From what I hear," said Haruka, "your more passionate about music. Unless you like speed."_

"_Military is the only option for me." Sid Adin._

_Dinner passed into an awkward silence until Hotaru broke the silence with one single question __**(A/N: The kind you would have thought her parents would have asked)**_

"_So Adin?" Asked Hotaru as Adin sipped his drink, "What are your intentions with my little sister?"_

"_Hime-chan!" Yelled Miharu as she blushed a deep red and Adin choked on his water. Haruka and Michiru trying, in vain, not to laugh at the two teens reactions.  
_

"_Um…well…" began Adin as he blushed furiously, "do I have to answer that question?"_

"_Hmm…" said Hotaru as she looked at him, "No, I guess not. It's pretty obvious."_

_Adin sighed in relief and ate the rest of his food. Haruka and Michiru concocting ways of somehow having the teens admit their feelings to one another. Dinner finished and it was time for Adin to go, Miharu volunteering to walk him to the door. Both teens stod outside the front door shuffling their feet._

"_Thanks for coming." Said Miharu as she smiled at him._

"_Thanks for having me." Said Adin, __**'ok Adin this is it.'**_

"_Um…Miharu," began Adin, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night…with me."_

"_Of course!" Giggled Miharu as she hugged him, "I wouldn't mind."_

"_What do you want to do?" Asked Adin as they continued hugging._

"_Can we watch a movie?" Asked Miharu._

"_Anything you want." Said Adin as he let go of her, "I'll see you tomorrow around 7 ok?"_

"_That's fine," said Miharu as she kissed him on the cheek and opened the front door again, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye." Said Adin, grinning foolishly as Miharu closed the door behind her heading up to her rom._

_End Flashback_

Adin came face to face with his bedroom door still in a smiling daze. He turned the knob and opened the door to find his father's back facing him from in front of his desk. The smile vanished from his face.

"What are you doing in my room, dad?" Asked Adin.

His father turned around with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand and anger in his eyes as he said in a calm but strained tone, "Explain to me how you're failing military tactics?"

* * *

**Dunh dunh dunh! What happens next? Will Adin be grounded and have to cancel his plans with Miharu or will his father finally listen to what he has to say.**


	7. Author's Note: Update will be soon

**Just an Author's Note from me, I am working on three chapters for the story since I am going up north for my Christmas break so it might be up either today or tomorrow. Well, anyway thanks for reading my story.**

**- Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**


	8. Chapter 6: Father and Son

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! Said I'd have this up before I left but I couldn't get to it. So much packing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the made up characters.**

Adin stood rooted to the ground as he stared at his father. His hand, still enclosed around the door handle, became ice cold as droplets of sweat formed across his brow. He stared as his father as he looked at him with disgust.

"Shut the door Adin." Said Heero, "And sit down."

Adin stood transfixed for a fraction of a second before stepping in and shutting the door. Keeping his eyes on his dad's face he sat at the corner of his bed preparing for the lecture to come. Grabbing the desk chair, his father set it in front of him.

"What's going on, Adin?" Asked Heero, "How can you be failing Military Tactics."

"Nothing." Replied Adin.

"There has to me something." Said Heero, "What is is? I promise not to yell."

"Nothing." Replied Adin, but at his father's arched brow he continued, "I just don't like Military stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Heerom

"Because," began Adin, "I didn't want to disappoint you. I was your star pupil."

"You always will be," said Heero as he sat next to Adin on the bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I thought you enjoyed the class which is why I always wanted you to excel in it. Which would explain how strict I was. Listen to me, Adin. What made you think that I wanted you to follow in my footsteps? Your mother and I have always raised you to follow what you want to do. Your brother Daniel and your sister Crystal are both good examples because they followed their dreams **(A/N: His older brother and sister are doctors)**."

Adin nodded his head. Standing slowly, Heero patted Adin's head affectionately before heading to the door.

"Hey, dad?" Asked Heero, "Thanks"

"Anytime." Replied Heero as he closed the door.

**If only reality could be just as sweet as this. Next chapter, Adin and Miharu go on their first date, with a bit of humorous notes added.**

**- Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**


	9. Chapter 7: First Date

**What Could Happen?**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: Only own the characters I made-up.**

Adin stood in front of the Tenou residence as eager as any teenage boy would be on their first date. He checked his watch as it turne to 7:00pm. Walking to the front door he rang to doorbell. Inside, Miharu had been sitting in the living room for the better part of 20 minutes. When the doorbell rand she jumped from her own nervousness as her mother laughed at her.

"Don't be so nervous." Said Michiru, "Just have a good time."

With that in mind, Miharu opened the front door.

"Hi." Said Miharu blushing.

"Hi." Said Adin as he scratched his neck, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Said Miharu as she stepped out and closed the door.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Asked Adin as he opened her door for her.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks." Giggled Miharu.

"Alright." Said Adin as he drove through the gates, "Alvin and the Chipmunks it is."

Miharu smiled at him as they drove to the theater. The music played from one song to the next, both teens lost in thought. When they arrived, Adin paid for the tickets. At te concession stand, both teens began to 'playfully' argue over who paid for the snacks.

"For the last time Miharu," laughed Adin at Miharu's pouting face, "I'm paying."

"But you paid for my ticket." Pouted Miharu, "Let me at least pay for something."

"How about a kiss on the cheek?" Asked Adin as he paid the frazzled cashier, "that's payment enough."

Miharu playfully hits his arm as she kissed his cheek. At the entrance to the theater three figures stood.

"Now what?" Asked the taller figure.

"Be patient Ruka." Said the figure standing next to her.

"Yeah Haruka-papa." Said the smaller figure.

"Can't I just give them a little boost?" Asked Haruka.

" No." Said Hotaru and Michiru.

In the theater, the two teens took their seats in the middle row and immediately started taking. Engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru as they took their seats to rows above the,.

"Ok." Said Miharu as she smiled at Adin, "Time to play truth or dare."

"Fine." Said Adin as he sighed sarcastically and pretending to look bored.

"Hey!" Said Miharu, "Just for that no more kisses on the cheek."

"Alright…alright." Laughed Adin, "Do you worse."

"Ok Obi-Wan." Said Miharu, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Adin.

"I dare you…" began Miharu as she searched the theater, "to go on the stage and dance like a monkey for two minutes."

"Ok." Said Adin as he stood up and walked to the stage. Bowing slightly at Miharu, he cleared his throat and began running around the theater alternately jumping or attempting to scratch his armpits all the while making monkey noises. Bursts of laughter began to fill the theater. The two minutes were up and Adin rejoined Miharu in the middle row.

"Ok smart one, it's my turn." Said Adin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Miharu.

"Ok, Slick." Said Adin, "Who do you like at school?"

Miharu mumbled her answer causing Adin to start tickling her.

"I'm sorry what?" Asked Adin.

"Stop!" Laughed Miharu, "I already said it."

"I didn't hear it." Said Adin as he tickled her harder, "Say it!"

"Ok! It's you! Now Stop!" Said Miharu.

Adin froze and stared at Miharu in disbelief.

"Are you serious" Asked Adin.

Miharu looked away from Adin nodding her head as she bit her bottom lip trying, in vain, to stop the tears from falling down. Adin looked at her and slowly turned her face back towards his and brushed away the tear from her eyes and kissed her. Miharu froze for an instant as Adin kissed her but soon relaxed and closed her eyes causing Adin to smile against her lips. What seemed like forever only lasted for two minutes before the lights in the theater began to dim.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Said Adin as he looked Miharu in the eye.

"Me too." Replied Miharu as she smiled.

Two rows above, people around Haruka stared at her as she lifted her arms in the air, clearly a sign of victory.

**Will you look at that? Parents followed them. Lol. WOW!**

**-Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**


End file.
